jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
YIAY
Bad day? Notable Episodes This is the list of YIAY episodes to reach more than 1.1M+ Running Jokes *Rare Pepes *Waiting 'till marriage *Y'all need Jesus *Bad day? *Cool cool *A light switch **tips Fedora* *YouTube isn't a job *Jaden Smith philosophical tweets *Check your privilege *Jack's forehead *John Cena *Traaaash *Thanks for playing along *Amiibo collections *Hi, I'm Brianna *Kirby's Down-B in Smash *Dad left *Nepal flags *You must be fun at parties *…literally. *...SYKE! *There are over 180,000 books at Audible.com! *Up top! *(demon voice) *obligatory long answer *Don't know, I'm 7 *Y-you too *Kidz Bop *Yaaas *Posting an Entire Wikipedia Article *No (insert food or activity here) for Walter! *Eat some doritos and drink mtn dew *Alexander Hamilton *Me Me Big Boy *USA, USA *CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG *Get Paid, Get Laid, Gatorade (and variants) Sponsors * Lynda * Crunchyroll * Lootcrate * LaCroix Sparkling Water (only in YIAY #318) * Movement Watches * Dollar Shave Club * Leesa * Squarespace * Blue Apron Italics ''near the title (when not separated by a hyphen) are not part of the title. '2015 '''(note: episodes #0-#13 were uploaded on jackisanerd, while subsequent episodes were on Jacksfilms) 0. New Series # What would you do if you won the Super Bowl? # BOOK SEQUELS that don't exist # BEST/WORST WAYS TO DUMP SOMEONE #OREO FLAVORS that should exist #ALTERNATE MOVIE ENDINGS #37 movies that describe your sex life #THE BEST PARTY SONGS - First episode featuring songs as the answer. #30 weapons for the zombie apocalypse #How to ask out your crush #ROSES ARE RED... - First "roses are red" episode. #JON STEWART'S REPLACEMENT #LOVE stands for... #YOUTUBE in 4 words - First "in four words" episode #INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING - First "insults without cursing" episode. #WHERE TO HIDE THE BODY #SONGS FOR SEX (Songs #2) #WHY KANYE LOVES KANYE #MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS - First "my music, your lyrics" episode. #I'D LIKE TO THANK... #YOUR WORST FEARS #WHAT TURNS YOU ON #PERFECT LAST WORDS #THE MEANING OF LIFE in 4 words (In 4 Words #2) #THE TIME TRAVEL QUESTION #DEVASTATING YO MAMA JOKES #YOUR LAST DAY #INAPPROPRIATE FUNERAL SONGS (Songs #3) #IF YOU WERE PRESIDENT... #UNNECESSARY TOP 10 LISTS #100 MILLION FOLLOWERS #THE APPLE WATCH in 4 words (In 4 Words #3) #THE GOD QUESTION #VIDEOGAMES THAT DESCRIBE YOUR SEX LIFE #MOVIE SEQUELS that don't exist #YOUR MORNING ROUTINE #CAN WE MAKE EVERY COMMENT THE SAME?! #WHAT MAKES A MAN A MAN #MAKE ME CRINGE #I LOVE YOU MORE THAN... #ZAYN'S REPLACEMENT #COOL WRESTLER NAMES #TWEET LIKE JADEN SMITH #"PRANKS" #SAD STORIES in 4 words (In 4 Words #4) #VIDEO GAMES in HAIKUS #GREEN SCREEN ME - First "Green Screen Me" episode. #WHY DO WE LOVE SELFIES? #ROSES ARE RED 2 (Roses are Red #2) #NEW SMARTPHONE FEATURES #NEXT VIDEOGAME MOVIES #IF YOUR PET COULD TALK... #THE INTERNET in 4 words (In 4 Words #5) #BEST YEARBOOK QUOTES #TURN OFFS #THE PERFECT DATE NIGHT #WHAT MAKES A WOMAN A WOMAN? #WORKOUT TIPS #WRITE ME A SONG (My Music, Your Lyrics #2) #LIFE HAZZ #WAKE 'EM UP #MAN CRUSH MONDAY #CHILDHOOD RUINED in 4 words (In 4 Words #6) #WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN #AWESOME CHALLENGE IDEAS #HOW TO IMPRESS GIRLS #WE GO TOGETHER LIKE... #RUIN A RELATIONSHIP in 4 words'' (In 4 Words #7)'' #WE SOLVED WORLD HUNGER #HOW TO QUIT YOUR JOB #NEW SWEAR WORDS #THE RULES OF THE INTERNET #WORST THINGS TO SAY ON A FIRST DATE #GENIUS KICKSTARTER IDEAS #BLOW YOUR MIND in 6 words (In 4 (6) Words #8) #DREAM FIGHTS that will never happen #MOTIVATIONAL QUOTES #WOMAN CRUSH WEDNESDAY #YOU'RE NOT A KID ANYMORE #RELATIONSHIP GOALS - This is the episode where he announces Jack's Lynda.com challenge, where participants improve a skill on lynda.com and submit it to Jack. This will be the question/challenge in YIAY #98. #FACEBOOK in 4 words (In 4 Words #9) #MOTHER'S DAY GIFT IDEAS - First "gift ideas" episode. #LET'S BAN THESE WORDS #WORST THINGS TO SAY AFTER SEX #THINGS TO DO WITH A GOPRO #TOP THINGS TO DO IN BED #CLONING MACHINE #How to cheer someone up #NEW SUPERHEROES #ESCAPE THE FRIENDZONE #WHITE PEOPLE in 4 words (In 4 Words #10) #KEEP THE DOCTOR AWAY #HOW TO GET 2 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS #DON'T SAY THIS AT A FUNERAL #WHAT GRINDS YOUR GEARS? #HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE? #BE A THUG in 4 words (In 4 Words #11) #IMMORTAL FOR A DAY #JACK'S CHALLENGE #WORST TIME TO FAINT - This is the shortest YIAY episode. #BREAK THE INTERNET #WEEKEND PLANS #PETA ACRONYMS - The first acronym episode. #NEW STARBUCKS FLAVORS #RELIGION in 4 words (In 4 Words #12) #JOB INTERVIEW TIPS #THE WORST ICE BREAKERS #HACK THIS VIDEO #BUCKET LIST #DAD JOKES #How to tell your kid they're adopted #MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS 3 (My Music, Your Lyrics #3) #TEENS in 4 words (In 4 Words #13) #NEW COMMANDMENTS #PARENTING TIPS #GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY GIFT IDEAS (Gift Ideas #2) #MEME ACRONYMS (Acronyms #2) #DISNEY in 4 words (In 4 Words #14) #IT'S MY BIRTHDAY #TELL THE HATERS #NEW SMASH BROS CHARACTERS #How to be a successful YouTuber #AMERICA in 4 words (In 4 Words #15) #AWFUL PICKUP LINES #What REALLY killed the dinosaurs #AMAZING SEX TIPS #Worst time to get a call from Grandma #GROW UP #FRIENDS acronyms (Acronyms #3) #ANIME in 4 words (In 4 Words #16) #How do you sleep at night? #CONVENTION TIPS #GREEN SCREEN ME 2 (Green Screen Me #2) #GO SHRINK YOURSELF #Cool things to say while walking away from an explosion #SPEECH J-J-JAMMER #FANBASES in 4 words (In 4 Words #17) #AMAZING DIET TIPS #Where babies come from #YOUR 100 YEAR OLD SELF #MOVING STORIES in 10 words (In 4 (10) Words #18) #NERDIEST JOKES #Better YOLO acronyms (Acronyms #4) #''YIAY in 4 words ''(In 4 Words #19) #THE INVISIBLE QUESTION #HOW WILL THE WORLD END? #INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING 2 (Insults Without Cursing #2) #GET RICH QUICK #THE GENIE QUESTION #HONEST PRODUCT SLOGANS #Things you can say about your car, not your girlfriend #APPLE in 4 words (In 4 Words #20) #THE PERFECT HANGOVER CURE #BAND NAMES that should exist #NO INTERNET #You know what they say... #WHY SHOULD I HIRE YOU? #The '90s in 4 words (In 4 Words #21) #$1,000,000 #YOUTUBERS without YOUTUBE - #HOW TO BE POPULAR #ROSES ARE RED 3 (Roses are Red #3) #Don't say this at a wedding #TUMBLR in 4 words (In 4 Words #22) #THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH #THE RULES OF YOUTUBE #YOUR THEME SONG #MOVIE SPOILERS in 4 words (In 4 Words #24) #SHE HATES THIS in the bedroom - This was the episode where the second Jack's Challenge was announced, where in YIAY ''#183, he will reveal the best submissions. #COLLEGE TIPS #STUDYING TIPS #WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN 2 #HAPPINESS in 4 words ## No YIAY today :( ''(Question: What are some tips on surviving high school?) ''- Apparently to Jack in the video "No YIAY today :(", the YIAY was cancelled because of "shitty answers" and "a shitty question." This is the first cancelled YIAY. #When LIFE gives you LEMONS... #BEST WAY TO PROPOSE #THE PERFECT SELFIE #New USA acronyms #SMARTWATCH FEATURES #AWFUL INVENTIONS #THE NEW iPHONE in 4 words #NO SPOILERS #AUTUMN in 4 words #WRONG BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH NAMES #JACK'S CHALLENGE 2 #THINGS TRUMP SAID #KEEP CALM AND ____ #OFFEND ME in 4 words #HOW TO SHAVE LIKE A PRO #GOT DUMPED #MY LIFE MOTTO #NEW PROTEIN BAR FLAVORS #JACKronyms #COOL TATTOO IDEAS #MOVIES in HAIKUS #REDDIT in 4 words. #HOW TO TRAVEL #HOW TO SPEND A FRIDAY #DESIGN A VIDEOGAME #THE ISLAND QUESTION #NEW ACADEMY AWARDS #WORST TIME TO SNEEZE #IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM.... #SCARE ME in 4 words 2 #HOW TO WRITE A HIT SONG #SCARIEST HALLOWEEN COSTUMES ##Bonus YIAY (Between YIAY #204 and YIAY #205): New Smartphone Filters #The 2000's in 4 words #New NBA teams #WORST BIRTHDAY PARTY THEMES #ANIME CLICHÉS #A new flag for Antarctica #What are you THANKFUL for? #BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING TIPS #TWITTER in 4 WORDS #DAMN GIRL! #CHRISTMAS in 4 words #BURNING QUESTIONS #LOVE in 4 words (hosted by Jack's girlfriend, Erin or 2toesup) #All I want for Christmas is... #Every STAR WARS in 1 sentence #JACK'S CHALLENGE 3 - Longest ''YIAY episode. 2016 # NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS - First episode of 2016 #2015 in 1 sentence #2016 PREDICTIONS # THE BEST OF 2015 #SHUT 'EM UP #BABY NAMES #HOW TO COMMENT #WRONG DONALD TRUMP NAMES #DRUNK ACRONYMS #WINTER in 4 words #NAME MY PUPPER #IF IT AINT BROKE... #THE NEW AMERICAN FLAG #100 million subscribers. #Amazing facts that will blow your dick off #BE SOMEONE ELSE FOR A DAY #1 YEAR OF YIAY #NETFLIX AND CHILL ALTERNATIVES #HOW TO BE FUNNY #MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN #VOTE #THE WORST VALENTINE's DAY CARDS #OTHER TITLES FOR DEADPOOL #How to Get over your Ex #How to lose your friends #CAPTION THIS PHOTO #LIFE IS LIKE A BOX OF CHOCLATES #NEW BATMAN V SUPERMAN POSTERS #TV shows that describe your sex life #Things to do with your parents! #Acronymizing your names #We wrote anime #DRINKING in 4 words #The Worst Compliments #WHAT TO DO WHEN TRUMP WINS #BETTER emojis #WHITE HISTORY MONTH #Your Deepest, Darkest secrets #That really BLANKS my BLANK #HAIKUS for YOU #The DRINKING GAME OF THRONES #We wrote an anime theme song #Better CIVIL WAR POSTERS #Hollywood in 4 words #HOW TO MOM #HOW TO BE HAPPY #I love you... #Mornings in 4 words #THE WORST T-SHIRT DESIGNS #Youtube's new logo #USA In 4 WORDS #Don't play pokemon go here... #MAKE A WEBSITE #kys. #DRAWING ANIME #FIXING YOUR FLAGS #EX in 4 words #THE NEW OLYMPIC FLAG #Awful Olympic Sports #KIDZBOPIFY IT!!! #FIRST DATE TIPS #Disappoint your parents #ROSES ARE RED 4 #I-PHONE 7 IN 4 WORDS #Fixing your twitter bios #Y-you too #When is something no longer cool? #FUTURE TRENDS #How to dump her/him for someone else #TRUMP/HILLARY SLOGANS #What's the sluttiest thing you've done today? #Humanity's top 20 achievements #ELECTION NIGHT FELLAS #The new starbucks Holiday cups look Awful #Fix MY BIO #That really BLANKS my BLANK 2 #How to fix 2016 #OFFICIAL CHRISTMAS FLAG #2017 PREDICTIONS #ALEXANDER HAMILTON 2 (300th episode) #THE WORST CHRISTMAS GIFT 2017 # WHO DID THIS? # Ok, Google? # FAKE FACTS: Let's fool the world! # ...now what? # Other NSFW meanings # Jacks Challenge 4 # How do we fix YouTube? # What makes you, you? # BEAUTIFUL Valentine's Day Cards # How to be single on Valentine's Day # MILD CHALLENGES # FAKE NEWS: Let's fool the world! # Please don't photoshop this. # A group of Canadians is called an apology # How to piss off a nerd # Me Me Big Boy # We fixed Nepal's flag # Family-friendly Eminem # YOUTUBER LIES # Better Acronyms # HARRY POTTER TITLES # Haikus for You's # Wanna feel old? # We made every comment the same. # THE FINAL COUNTDOWNS # FAKE FACTS 2 # What's up fam squad # Wedding Hashtags # SHREK 5 PLOT # Worst time to say I LOVE YOU # FIX MY FOREHEAD # You WISH your smartphone could do this # NEW PHOTO POSES Trivia *Generally, ''YIAY ''episodes generate 200-800K views, however a handful of episodes have reached 1M (such as #14, #18, #42, #25, #22, #43, #53, #38, #15, #27, #32, and #20). *The most popular YIAY episode is the first episode to be uploaded on Jacksfilms and also the first YIAY episode to get one million views, episode 14, "INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING." (1.5M+ views) *The shortest YIAY episode was episode #162, "Don't say this at a wedding" with 39 seconds. Category:Videos Category:YIAY